Una batalla de Ingenio
by Kamissama
Summary: Tras 1 año de haber pasado la guerra, los paises finalmente se estabilizaron. Nunca esperaron que un grupo de 5 ninjas, pudiera causar un revuelo tan grande, y menos de una forma tan poco habitual...


Bueno, esta sera una historia nueva, que tengo en mente, no sera muy larga, pero les aseguro que sera muy buena. Les recuerdo que uso muchas palabras en japones, para dar mayor realismo, espero no les moleste... Les agradeceria un Review, pero más que nada, espero que disfruten esta historia.

Glosario:

Atsui: ¡Qué Calor!  
>¿are?: ¿eh?<br>Kuso: ¡Mierda!  
>Nani: ¿que?<p>

Un combate de Ingenio

El día era largo, era de esos días en los que hacía bastante calor, un calor sofocante, en el cual la humedad se evapora del ambiente, y te obliga a jadear como si fueras un perro, aun inconscientemente, después de todo, en esa época del año, era bastante normal el calor, aunque en ciertas zonas más que en otras, aunque en el país del fuego, ciertamente no la pasaban muy bien en el verano.

-¡Atsui! – Dijo Naruto quitándose el sudor con la manga de su brazo – No puedo creer que este año haga tanto calor… -

-Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar, que seguramente así serán todos los días en esta temporada… - Dijo Sakura, su compañera de equipo mientras Sai estaba a su lado callado leyendo un libro llamado *los cambios en el año* -

-¿are? ¿Qué libro estás leyendo Sai? – Pregunto Naruto, cambiando el tema –

-Es un libro que habla de cómo las costumbres cambian a lo largo del año… es interesante, pero a decir verdad, no lo entiendo del todo – dijo el hombre blanco con su típica sonrisa falsa –

-Dime que no entiendes Sai, y tal vez te pueda ayudar a entender – Asintió Sakura con una sonrisa bastante alentadora –

-Veras… aquí dice, que en verano, la gente tiende a desvestirse, a meterse al agua y se hace más perezosa… ¿es eso cierto? -

-em… Sí, eso es cierto Sai… - dijo Sakura un poco dudosa –

-entonces… ¿por qué no llevas menos ropa ah Sakura? –

-Esa es fácil – aclaro Naruto – ¡eso es porque Sakura no tiene mucho que enseñar con traje de baño! -

-¡Ya veo! ¡Con que era eso! – Dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa –

-Sai… tu libro no dice… que el verano hace a las personas más agresivas… ¿verdad? –

-No, creo que no –

-Ya veo… entonces… ¡ESTOY REALMENTE ENOJADA! – Decía mientras que con una mirada aterradora Sakura empezó a *liberar tensión* -

El clima era bastante cruel en Konoha, los arboles empezaban a secarse lentamente, los animales empezaban a sufrir de deshidratación, y el agua se evaporaba más rápido, por lo que simplemente las condiciones para la vida, se hacían cada vez más complicadas, y eso no solo era en Konoha, sino en los demás países también, pero con ciertas diferencias.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de la Hokage Tsunade, había más trabajo que nunca, ya que al parecer un problema estaba azotando a la ciudad, el exceso de calor, había provocado un desperfecto en la planta eléctrica de Konoha, por lo no había energía, y por lo tanto, no había ningún tipo de refrigeración, lo que podría ser un problema.

-¡Kuso! – Grito la voluptuosa mujer, mientras firmaba tantos papeles como su mano le permitía, aunque había un pequeño inconveniente –

-¿Qué sucede Lady Tsunade? ¿¡Nani! ¿¡Qué sucedió aquí! – Grito Shizune a todo pulmón –

-Calma mujer… no es para tanto – Dijo Tsunade un poco despreocupada –

-Pero Lady Tsunade… ¡Todo el papeleo esta empapado! – Le replico mientras tomaba los papeles que más parecían una gran plasta –

-¡Hey! ¡Trata de escribir con este calor y con unos pechos como los míos y veremos si tu no empapas todo! –

-¡Ah! – Se percato Shizune de lo que sucedía, mientras se sonrojaba un poco, por imaginarse a sí misma con unos pechos de ese calibre – Imposible… mi espalda es muy frágil – dijo decidida –

-¡No lo digas como si estuviera haciendo pesas maldición! – Grito algo enojada – como sea… los encargados de reparar la planta, me dijeron que tardarían un poco en lograrlo, ya que al parecer, varias partes se dilataron por el calor por lo que tuvieron que ir por unos aditamentos… pero si todo va bien, esta noche estará todo arreglado –

-Perfecto… pero hay algo que me molesta… - Dijo Shizune mientras miraba por la ventana un poco acomplejada – no estoy seguro de que es, pero… es un mal presentimiento –

Tras decir aquello, no paso mucho tiempo, para qué callera la noche, una noche sofocante, en la cual, reinaba el insomnio, nadie podía dormir muy bien, debido al calor de la noche, que poco a poco acomplejaba más y más a la aldea… eran pocos los que podían dormir aun en esas condiciones, por lo que esa noche, se volvería una de las más largas.

Aquella misma noche, una carta de urgencia llego a Konoha, traída de parte de una paloma mensajera, la cual cayó casi desfallecida, en las puertas de Konoha, donde los guardianes Izumo y Kotetsu se encontraban casi desmayados por el intenso calor, por lo que no dieron cuenta de aquella heroína silenciosa, hasta el siguiente día.

-Maldición… es casi imposible que Konoha llegue a ayudarnos a tiempo… - Decía para sí mismo un cierto pelirrojo –

-¡Gaara! Llegaron… esos 5 hombres que vimos a lo lejos… llegaron a la aldea… - Dijo Temari sumamente preocupada por la situación –

-Manda a los miembros del equipo de defensa de la aldea a retenerlos, mientras evacuamos a los ciudadanos –

-Pero Gaara… hay un problema… los miembros del equipo de defensa… ya han ido a pelear… pero fueron aniquilados fácilmente… -

-¿¡Qué! – Grito sumamente atónito el Kazekage – Pero… ¿cómo es posible? ¡Son aproximadamente 100 hombres! – Gritaba, sorprendido, incrédulo de lo que sucedía –

-Al parecer… no tenían casi energías… es seguro por este maldito clima… tan terrible – Decía desconcertada mientras miraba al suelo –

-Al parecer tendré que ir yo… -

-No se preocupe Kazekage… le ahorramos las molestias de venir… venimos hasta su despacho… - Aseguro un extraño hombre afuera de su despacho, que asomaba su cabeza por fuera de la ventana –

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido aquí? – Dijo Gaara mientras los miraba con el ceño fruncido –

-Tus defensas Kazekage… estaban muy débiles… hmp – Dijo quien aparentaba ser Temari pero que prontamente, adquirió la forma de una mujer pelirroja, con una mirada penetrante, de color azul oscuro-

-Todos los ninjas de tu aldea… han sido derrotados… aunque… no tienes muchas esperanzas, querido Kazekage… por cierto… ¿te gusto este clima templado que creamos para ti? –

-Malditos… ¿Templado? ¡Está lleno de nieve! ¡En pleno desierto! Ya veo… es por eso que lo tuvieron tan sencillo… pero no me derrotaran tan fácil –

-Ya fue derrotado… Kazekage-donno… - decían los hombres, mientras mostraron 2 cristales de 5 puntos, donde se veía la imagen de Temari y de Kankuro – tenemos capturados a estos 2 individuos… si no opone resistencia… le aseguro, que no los mataremos… pero en otro caso… - en ese momento, tomaron un cristal con forma de estrella, donde estaba la imagen de un ciudadano cualquiera, y lo lanzaron al suelo, destrozándolo y al momento de romperse, un grito estridente sonó, y una mancha de sangre quedo en el lugar – esto es lo que les sucederá Ja ja ja – Se rio cínicamente, mientras lo observaban –

-… - se quedo pensando Gaara, mientras pensaba en la situación – Yo me rendiré… - al decir esto, los 5 hombres sonrieron y se acercaron rápidamente, pero en un momento, 3 pilares de arena surgieron del suelo protegiéndolo y atacando a quien tenía los cristales - ¡Solo cuando este muerto!

Tras decir aquello, la batalla se volvió inevitable, y Gaara había logrado inmovilizar a un hombre de pelo amarillo, encapuchado, como los otros, pero eso no sería suficiente, se encontraba cansado y su arena, no tenía tanta fuerza como normalmente la tendría, debido al clima era más difícil de controlar y más húmeda por lo que sus técnicas se volvieron menos decisivas.

No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que el hombre aprisionado pudiera escapar, dejando esos cristales atrás, pero el enfocarse en uno solo tenía sus desventajas, los otros 4 habían empezado a realizar una técnica, y en un descuido, al liberarse el quinto pudieron realizarla.

-Es tu fin… ¡Gaara! –Gritaron al unisonó, mientras un gran resplandor envolvió el lugar provocando que su despacho desapareciera, con Gaara en el –

-¡Ah! – Grito Naruto, saltando de su cama - ¿Qué fue eso? – se dijo a si mismo preocupado – Sentí una sensación… muy extraña… -

-¡Naruto! – Grito Sakura desde fuera, provocando que este se asomara por una ventana – ven con nosotros rápido al despacho de Lady Tsunade… ¡tiene algo importante que decirnos!

¿Quiénes eran estos individuos?

¿Qué pasara con Gaara y Sunagakure?

¿Tener los pechos de Tsunade en realidad te acarrearía problemas de espalda?

Descúbralo en el Siguiente Capítulo~


End file.
